


Not coming back...

by Blackie1225



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lonely Shion, based on anime, still waiting for Nezumi to come back, taking care of child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie1225/pseuds/Blackie1225
Summary: It's been five years since Nezumi left and Shion is still patiently waiting. But he can't help it and sometimes goes through really lonely cold night.





	Not coming back...

Shion was pretty sure he won't fall asleep again. It was 5 am when he woke up and slipped out of bed. _One hour of spare-time._

He decided to take a shower. Just he and hot water. It was some time now since he had space for himself to be alone. Sure, he could request his mum to look after child, but it was his child.

Matter of fact, it was not, but his mother died five years ago and his father probably too.

And because he saved the child's life, he took him up. And that meant he had to deal with aftermaths. To be single father with small child was full-time job with everyday overtimes.

Holed up to shower, left water run and let it pour down on him.

It was already five years since walls around No.6 fell. He could go back to city.

His mum stayed on the same place as before his disappearance and he decided to live nearby.

Sigh. He had everything. Nice place to live, mum, child, earnings. And still... he was fundamentally missing something.

**Someone.**

Nezumi left. Determined to set free other cities. 

According to quiet rumors, he heard one day that No.5 probably fell too. That was already three years ago. 

And Nezumi still wasn't coming back. 

_He is entertained by saving the world and I'm stuck here, raising strange child and..._ Shion rested his forehead on cold wall. 

He liked to joke about what Nezumi does all the time and how he fools around, plays in some theatres and reads books when he's not saving another city at the moment. 

But he was actually worried by question if he's still alive. 

Not that he would doubt him. He knew he's strong and clever and can take care of himself. But the fact that he hadn't heard from him yet bothered him. 

And moreover... he missed him. Everyday, every hour. Even in his sleep. 

He dreamt about him. That he came back or that he hadn't left at all and that they were together. 

_Silly._

He knew it's stupid but couldn't help it. 

Earlier he would probably hadn't thought about something like with who he will spend the rest of him life. And even if he would it was clear that it would be with Safu. His mom would be glad, he would have someone and he wouldn't have problem with city. Like two talented they would live happily ever after. 

But Nezumi changed it all. 

When it came to that he should find someone - so he wouldn't be all alone with child, all alone for the rest of his life - deprecatingly he changed subject matter, glossed it over somehow or just said he doesn't want to talk about it. 

Didn't want to think about someone for child and himself. Not someone else then Nezumi. But hasn't told anybody. 

Nezumi was the only one who could be the one. Only him. He felt it like that. He didn't want anybody else by his side. At least in that he was sure. 

Suddenly, memories popped in his mind. How he was dying, how Nezumi motivated him to fight, not to give up upon his life. 

He remembered how they’d been dancing. Literally danced out and there continued without stopping. 

_That was wonderful day. Probably one of the best._ But then he remembered... 

How he kissed him. 

Shion put his fingers to his lips and closed his eyes. Replaying the moment when their lips touched. 

Sharply took a deep breath and then slowly breathed out. 

If Safu were still alive, she would surely had given him a lecture about nervous system, brain and how is everything reflecting on bodily activity. 

Whereupon, she’d summarize it with words which would be sputtered all of sudden. 

‘Just admit you love him!’ 

And that's how it’d most likely started. 

Then she’d be talking about that that she wanted to have sex with him, but... She’ll let it be. That he wouldn’t want it with her anyway. 

He had to slightly smile. She had always been able to talk about topic in completely unsuitable way. 

Not the way anyone else would. 

He reached his hand to stop water and to stop stream of thoughts. 

* * * 

He led away boy to his mother who was claiming him for the whole weekend. She’d said that ‘she wants to have that little sun just for herself for a while’. 

Shion couldn’t complain. It meant two days of time and space for himself. 

Sometimes, he just needed day off. He liked boy pretty much but a bit of solitude and peace was luxury which he enjoyed and appreciated. Especially when memories of Nezumi started to insistently occupy his mind. 

Most of these days he spent hunkered down on bed. Sometimes crying. Because of nostalgia and worries. 

He expected that night to be the same. 


End file.
